Level 65/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 64/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | next = 66/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 160,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *The main difficult is the moon scale. It is unstable at just 8 candies of imbalance. *There is one more colour than in its counterpart in Reality. This is not much of a threat, however, and may even be an advantage due to its powerful Moon Struck. *The chocolate can prove annoying and, if not controlled, can spread and cover the top of the board, stopping the flow of candies. In particular, the top lefthand chocolate can spread to the second leftmost tile on the top row, blocking the flow of candies. It is not easy to remove this chocolate once it spreads there. *Overall this level is much easier than its counterpart in Reality. During moon struck, the board is down to just four colours allowing more combinations. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points 65 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points. Hence, an additional 30,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Make combinations as normal and keep an eye on the moon scale. *Take advantage of being moon struck and try to create colour bombs. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies and cascades during regular moves. Moreover, its counterpart in Reality has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, an additional 150,000 points for two stars and an additional 220,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 27.27% (280,000 - 220,000) points / 220,000 points x 100% = 27.273% compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The three star score requirement is increased by 12.90% (350,000 - 310,000) points / 310,000 points x 100% = 12.903% compared to its counterpart in Reality. Even worse, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale makes it harder even with 5 / 8 more moves compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear with an extra colour and will reduce the number of moves left for sugar crush. *Like its counterpart in Reality, the chocolate will spread and reduce available board space. Moreover, an extra colour makes it harder to clear them. *Compared to its counterpart in Reality, there are more jellies available to sustain huge point cascades. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over. This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for four moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and cascades. However, considering that its counterpart in Reality has five colours for 37 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 20.00% / 21.62% (4 x 2) moves / 40 moves x 100% = 20.00% (4 x 2) moves / 37 moves x 100% = 21.622% of the counterpart in Reality has fewer colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Second, the power of the first moon struck can be weakened if all the chocolate are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. Finally, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies and cascades. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This level has an icon bug. Icon bug is the first version of this level. *Before the release of the next Dreamworld epimage, selecting the wrench in the yellow yield sign after this level would bring up a popup box that says: To be continued... Soon there will be new places to explore. Until then you can replay previous levels to gain higher scores and more stars! *This is the only Dreamworld level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as there are 65 spaces and 65 double jellies. *This level has the same number of jellies as the past version of its counterpart in Reality. *This is one of the six-coloured levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This level formerly is based on the current version of its Reality counterpart. Now it is based on its infamous past version of its counterpart. Ironically, this version is considered easier due to the moon strucks. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 65 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 65 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart